


Of Small Notes

by chanyeolsus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: HunHan - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Sehun, SeLu - Freeform, Smut, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolsus/pseuds/chanyeolsus
Summary: Luhan was never the student to have his interest on knowing chemical properties and chemical reactions; he fucking dreaded learning the subject. But as people have said, nothing in the world is permanent. And little did Luhan know that his apparent enmity towards Chemistry would bloom and make him an eager student, courtesy of Professor Oh.





	Of Small Notes

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here.](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1121169/of-small-notes--hunhan-selu-schoolboyluhan-professorsehun) crossposting it here on ao3.
> 
> (my friend gave me this prompt so i decided to write it out lmao.)

Luhan's ears weren't up to listening to Professor Oh blabber about some chemicals Luhan had a little a idea about, but his eyes were fixed on him, inspecting his every angle and movement. His sharp jawline that could kill, tall-bridged nose that stuck up with pride, Adam's apple that bobbed up and down whenever he cleared his throat, and eyes that showed no interest to his students but his subject.

Clearly enough, Luhan was fantasizing about Professor Oh. He could feel his pants tighten at such a beautiful sight; unfortunately for Luhan, he had no choice but to cross his legs and hide his conspicuous boner. He was so close to jerking off in class, but he had his hands clenched into a fist as he was biting his lips. _Not now, Luhan._

Professor Oh was damn beautiful.  _Perfect._ He had always had his dark hair pushed back, wore round spectacles and his clothes always looked like they had never been touched; still looking well-ironed. 

 

"So, have you all done your take-home quiz?" Professor Oh asked. Seeing the affirmation he needed from the students, he nodded. "Very well, then. You may pass your papers."

 

Luhan fished out his paper from his backpack, suddenly remembering the small note he had written next to Professor Oh's name.

 

"Oh, fuck!" Luhan blurted out. The whole class turned to him, including Professor Oh who was collecting papers from the the line on the other side of the room.

"Something wrong, Mr. Lu?" Professor Oh inquired, raising an elegant eyebrow on the latter.

"N-Nothing, sir," he squeaked, squeezing his thighs tighter because he could  _really fucking feel_ himself getting harder within each second Professor Oh was holding his gaze.

"Then keep your curses to yourself. I don't want to hear any foul words in my class."

Luhan looked down, unable to supress the embarrassment he was feeling. "Sorry," he muttered under his breath.

 

He slowly looked at his paper, and  _there. There it was._

 

sir, fuck me, please.  
  


 

Luhan knew the whole damn sentence was wrong, even if it was written quite small. So he immediately took out his pen drew a line striking through each word, hoping that Professor Oh wouldn't see.

 

~~sir, fuck me, please.~~

 

The black strikethrough tainted his clean paper about chemical reactions, obvious enough even for a person standing a meter away from the paper.  _Of course he would fucking see._ _It's a fucking test paper, Luhan,_ he thought.  _For fuck's sake, why the hell would you fucking write that stupid sentence just below Professor Oh's name?_ Professor Oh's name was printed nicely on the bottom corner of the paper, and Luhan had to mentally slap himself for being so fucking obvious.

 

"Luhan?"

 

Luhan was brought back to reality with Professor's Oh's voice. Due to the sudden call of his name, he had passed his paper unconsciously, and Professor Oh wasn't blind to not notice Luhan's trembling hands once he had let go of his paper. It was quite odd for Professor Oh, first time seeing Luhan with trembling hands.  _Was it because I was too harsh on him earlier? I should have a talk with him._

 

When Professor Oh dismissed the class, he called Luhan's attention, who had seemed to lost all the color in his face once he reached his desk.  _Is this because of the note? Had he already seen it? FUCK THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK._

 

"What seems to be the problem, Luhan?" Professor Oh asked mildly, surprising Luhan.  _He doesn't know, yet?_

"Nothing, s-sir," he managed to bring out with such a small voice.

"Something's bothering you. You can tell me, really."

"It's really nothing, sir." Luhan's palms were getting sweaty, so he immediately put it inside his pockets, attempting to wipe off some sweat. "If you don't have anything to say, I'll get goin—"

"No, let's have a talk. What seems to be bothering you? I'm not letting you go home, not unless you have answered my question."

"This is ridiculous," Luhan replied, acting nonchalant; like he was not affected by the way Professor Oh was acting. "I'm not bothered by anything!"

"Oh, really now?"

"Yes," he hissed.

"Are you sure, Mr. Lu?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Are you really sure?"

"Where are you going with these questions, Professor Oh?"

"I just want to know what's bothering your innocent mind." A smirk played off of Professor Oh's lips that had Luhan's dying boner wake up again like it was saying,  _Hallelujah, what a great time to be alive._

"N-Nothing..."

"Oh, really, now?" Professor Oh asked once more, feigning ignorance of seeing Luhan's crotch bulging from his slacks. But later on, he acknowledged its presence. "I see you're quite... sexually active."

Luhan's face turned crimson. "W-What?" he croaked.

Professor Oh stood up, sauntering towards Luhan's place in front of his desk, purposely stepping inches closer, grinding his crotch to Luhan's. Luhan groaned inwardly, fighting the urge to moan at the rough contact. His hopes of getting laid were easily making their way up the staircase of heaven. "I asked you, Luhan," Professor Oh said, voice suddenly hoarse. "What's bothering you?"

"N-Nothing... Please, Professor Oh. Someone might see—"

"Oh, no need to worry about the live audience." Professor Oh quickly walked to the door and locked it shut, including the blinds that hung by the window. "Feeling less exposed, Luhan?" Earning no response from the boy, he, again, walked towards him, leaving no space in between their bodies. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

Luhan thought there was no escaping Professor Oh. So he mustered up his courage and breathed before he spoke, "I left a note on the test..." he shamefully admitted. Professor Oh carefully sorted out the papers and looked for Luhan's, eyes widening in surprise that Luhan found extremely mortifying. "I'm so sorry, Pro—"

"So, you want me to  _fuck_ you, Luhan?"

Luhan felt really small under Professor Oh's strong gaze. He looked down, feeling more than just embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry, sir," he whispered, close to tears.

"Do you still want to?" Professor Oh asked, giving Luhan a hint that he wanted it too. "If you get a perfect score, I'll fuck you." Getting his red pen that was in his pocket, Professor Oh proceeded with checking Luhan's paper, and after a while, leaving a big A on the upper right corner. Luhan thought he wasn't really looking at his answers, just putting big check marks. "Your answers were perfect. I guess this means I get to fuck you now."

"Uh..."

Professor Oh gave Luhan no time to think and immediately grabbed his hips immediately. A few good maneuvers and Luhan felt the desk digging on his thighs; Professor Oh pushing him down to lie on it. Luhan struggled half-heartedly as Professor Oh pushed him down, putting his palm on his chest. "Relax," Professor Oh said, tongue curling on the "L" sound. "I'm quite good at this."

"Pro—"

"Please, call me Sehun."

"S-Sehun," Luhan called out, finding it weird. "Stop. You're going to wreck the table!"

"I know," Sehun replied. "My intentions exactly."

"What? Sehun— _oh,_ " Luhan sighed, arching his back as he felt Sehun's tongue roll over the column of his neck, dragging it down to his collarbones. Sehun sucked on Luhan's neck as he tangled his fingers along the boy's polo.

 

A swift tug later, Luhan had lost his polo. A warm tongue was laving at his left nipple, leaving Luhan with no choice but to run his fingers through Sehun's hair, grasping it like he was holding on to dear life. He was losing it; the feel of Sehun's tongue running around his nipple was giving him such ecstasy, he could hardly open his eyes.

Sehun's cupped Luhan's clothed cock, and Luhan's mouth immediately formed a supple 'O'. A tiny moan emitted from Luhan's throat and resonated in the room. Sehun smirked, moving his hand slowly around Luhan's cock.

 

"Look at how it's eager to be touched," Sehun said, more to Luhan's cock than to Luhan. Luhan only hummed in response.

 

Sehun rid of Luhan's boxers, letting it hang on his ankles that were dangling off the desk, before finally pulling it off.

 

"Raise your legs up for me." Luhan did as he was told, his fingers resting behind his knees and pulling his legs close to his chest. Sehun took his time admiring the view, circling his fingers around the rim of Luhan's hole, sliding it a bit when he found the pleasure to do so.

"Fuck," Luhan muttered under his breath. He could feel his hole being breached, and could only think of how much more it would take to take in Sehun's cock.

"Hmm." Sehun leaned in on Luhan's hole, sticking his tongue out and giving it kittenish licks. Luhan's hole clenched and Sehun was beyond amused by what was happening. "So, so sensitive..."

"S-Sehun... Fuck," Luhan panted, chest rising and falling rapidly. His eyeballs rolled heavenwards, letting the pleasure take over his whole body. His mind was spinning and he couldn't see clearly, except for the gorgeous man that was down below on his ass, licking the hell out of his hole. Never had he been this pleasured; he would usually jerk off and finger himself out of desperation, but it was never enough. Luhan's cheeks were pink, both from the heat inside and outside of him.

 

Sehun grabbed him by the hips, pulling him closer and letting him stand up Luhan, still in haze, complied lazily, putting his hands on top of Sehun's shoulders and leaning his forehead on his chest. He wasn't tired, nor was he sleepy. He was  _just_ feeling the arousal churning below his stomach.

 

Sehun began trailing circles on his back, and since Luhan was so sensitive, it made his cock twitch in delight. He groaned, more of a desperate whine than an annoyed one. "S-Sir, please..." he whined, spreading his legs open, wrapping it around Sehun's waist.

"Tell me," Sehun mumbled, voice a bit hoarse, "loud and clear, yeah?"

"Sir... fuck me, sir," Luhan panted, "hard and deep and— _God_ , just _fuck me. Fuck me._ "

Sehun grinned triumphantly. "With pleasure, babe." And with that, he pushed Luhan down the table, pressing his index finger on the latter's chest.

 

Sehun, being all gentle at first, running those soft and slender fingers along Luhan's skin, giving him kittenish licks, was  _no_ _t_ gentle when he fucked Luhan on the table. The hard wood was unforgiving against Luhan's back, but he didn't seem to mind as much. All his mind could ever process was the feel of Sehun's cock plunging into him, his muscles clenching around it. Sehun watched him intently as pleasure washed over Luhan's features, licking his lips at the wonderful sight.

 

"Oh, fuck," Luhan moaned, fingers scrabbling at the wood until they fall over to the edge of the table where he could grasp on tightly. The lewd sound of Sehun's cock pushing through his hole had made him a lot more lubricated than he was with only Sehun's saliva before.

 

When Luhan finally relaxed around the throb of Sehun's erection, he began moving. Sehun's hips had developed a mind of their own, snapping relentlessly into Luhan with such strong rhythm and pace.

 

"Fuck, Sehun," Luhan hissed with gritted teeth. Luhan's moans reverberated across the room.

"You're going to feel me in you for days, kid," Sehun told him, lips brushing against the shell of Luhan's ear. His free hand dipped down in between their hips, reaching for Luhan's cock. When he finally did, he ran his thumb over the slit of Luhan's cock, earning a lewd moan from the boy. "Say it, moan it. Moan my name."

"S-Sehun," Luhan moaned, rather unconsciously than forcibly. "Goddamn, Sehun." The pleasure took over him, letting himself fold under the proximity of Sehun, pressing his knees closer to his chest, his cock still trapped in the hand of Sehun.

 

Luhan's teeth sank on his lower lip, later being released as his lips formed a supple 'O' when Sehun finally hit his spot. He heard Sehun grunt, an indication that he was close. Sehun's hips continued to snap relentlessly in him, feeling the tip of Sehun's cock finally reach his cock.

 

"Fuck, Sehun. There! Oh my God,  _there_...  _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ " Luhan's heel dug on the back of Sehun's thigh, a sign that he was also close. Sehun pumped his cock faster with the same pace as he was fucking Luhan.

"Almost," Sehun groaned. "I'm almost there, babe." Knees stable, he rode his orgasm languidly, giving Luhan one last pump as he also came in ropes of white. Luhan's eyes rolled back, his legs feeling like dead weight as Sehun carefully unfolded him, propping him up to sit down on the table, wiping off the come and sweat.

"That was hot," Luhan quietly remarked, leaning his head on Sehun's chest again.

"Indeed, it was," Sehun replied, putting on the boy's polo once he was cleaned. He gave Luhan a small kiss on the tip of his nose. "That was for being a good student, getting an A."

"So, if I get A's, will you fuck me again?" Luhan half-joked. _Yeah, I want Professor Oh to fuck me again. Would I want to throw away the opportunity if I get another A?_

"Is that a subtle way of saying you're not going to fail my class?" Sehun replied, laughing, shoulders bouncing as his eyes form a crescent shape. Luhan took the time to admire the sight in front of him; Sehun— _Professor Oh—_ rarely smiled like that, let alone smiled.

"Hmm, maybe. I just want the incentives I receive afterwards," Luhan said cheekily.

Sehun ruffled his hair, giving Luhan's lips a small peck before helping him off the table, buckling his pants on once Luhan did. "I see you're now taking my class seriously," Sehun said, looking at him pointedly.

Luhan stuck his nose up, looping his arms around Sehun's neck, pulling Sehun's face closer to his. "Because I like you, Professor Oh."

"That isn't out of lust, is it?"

Luhan pouted, and Sehun laughed, kissing his pouty lips. "Ya, you're not taking me seriously, Sehun."

"What do you really call me? Professor Oh or Sehun?"

"Both."

Sehun smiled again. "I like you too, Mr. Lu."


End file.
